1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly to a power supply device with a power converter for providing power to a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology, a notebook computer was created for a computer user to be operated anywhere. Due to the advantages of portability and convenience, the notebook computer has become a popular product.
However, huge power consumption of the notebook computer is one of the most significant problems which need to be improved. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of a common notebook computer connected to a utility power via a transformer. As shown in FIG. 1, a notebook computer 10 generally has an installed battery. A transformer 20 with a plug 202 and a cable plug 204 connects to the battery of the notebook computer 10 and supplies power to the notebook computer 10 by converting the utility power received via the socket coupled to the plug 202 of the transformer 20. Consequently, the utility power is supplied to the battery through the cable plug 204 for charging or to the notebook computer 10 directly for normal operation of the notebook computer 10.
Before activities are planned with the notebook computer 10, a user must ensure sufficient electrical power of the notebook computer 10 when mobile, either by fully charging the battery according to the above-described charging mechanism, or by manually carrying the transformer 20. Therefore, assuring operation of the notebook computer 10 when the installed battery runs out of power. However, the transformer 20 of the common notebook computer 10 is usually a certain weight, and thus a burden and significant inconvenience for users to carry around.
Therefore, it has become a main subject to develop and provide a more convenient way for a user to operate a notebook computer normally without manually carrying around a transformer.